1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcasting receiving apparatus such as a teletext broadcasting receiving apparatus, a television broadcasting receiving apparatus, or a radio broadcasting receiving apparatus and, more particularly, to a broadcasting receiving apparatus capable of saving power consumption of the overall apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcasting receiving apparatus with a so-called timer reservation function is conventionally known. In this apparatus, the broadcasting start time of a given broadcasting program is set in a memory. When the set broadcasting start time is reached, a power source current is automatically supplied to individual circuits of a main body of the broadcasting receiving apparatus, thereby receiving a broadcasting electric wave by a receiving unit.
Such a conventional broadcasting receiving apparatus with a timer reservation function, however, still requires some improvements.
That is, once a listener or viewer sets a timer reservation in this conventional broadcasting receiving apparatus with a timer reservation function, a power source is automatically switched on even if the listener or viewer is absent or he or she does not want to switch on the broadcasting receiving apparatus for some reason despite his or her earlier reservation. The apparatus automatically performs this unnecessary processing which consumes power against the will of the user. Therefore, the user must cancel the timer reservation each time he or she wants to,prevent switching on of the broadcasting receiving apparatus when it is unnecessary to switch on the apparatus any more, resulting in poor operability.